The Fight
by Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot. Alvin and Simon begin to realize things between them they never realized before...Meaning love.


**The Fight**

Note: For a while after writing the "Forbidden Love Trilogy", I thought I was out of Alvin & The Chipmunks fanfic ideas (this was written weeks afterward). Then, when watching "Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman", I saw, in a scene, Alvin and Simon fighting over which one was in charge of the remote, and thus which show they got to watch. I got the idea for a fight from that, and the story itself slowly grew from that point to the one it is now. Enjoy!

All you need is love

All you need is love

All you need is love

Love, love is all you need

-The Beatles, All You Need Is Love

Alvin and Simon sat down on the couch in front of the TV. Simon picked up the remote, and Alvin grabbed the remote from him. Simon glared at him.

"Hey!"

"I wanna watch 'Madam Raya'."

"Too bad! I was here first!"

"No you weren't! We both got here at the same time!"

"Well, I had the remote first!"

Simon grabbed the remote, and Alvin tackled him. They rolled off the couch onto the floor, and started hitting each other. Alvin pulled on the remote, and Simon pulled back. Both were determined to not let the other get it.

"Give it to me, Simon!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!!"

Then, Alvin pulled and ripped Simon's shirt. They both just laid there, and then Simon screamed and not only knocked Alvin off of him, he was now also on top of him, pinning him down instead of the other way around. He grabbed the huge "A" letter on Alvin's shirt, started to pull on it. Alvin tried to knock Simon off of him, but to no avail. Simon pulled a final, hard time, and ripped it off. When he'd ripped the "A" off, it'd torn off some of the other fabric of the shirt, exposing a small portion of Alvin's chest. Simon looked down at Alvin, grinning.

"There...Now your shirt's ripped, too."

Just as Simon finished the sentence, Alvin grabbed Simon's glasses. Simon reached for them, and jumped forward, accidently pressing the very front of his pants in Alvin's face. Alvin blushed; he didn't want to admit it, but having Simon's pants right in his face made him...Hot. But, he didn't want Simon to see. It was too late, however; Simon noticed Alvin's blush, and then he noticed why Alvin was blushing. Simon blushed too, grabbed his glasses, and got off of Alvin. They both sat there, blushing, and not saying anything. Then, Simon spoke up, stuttering.

"Um...I-...I'm s-...sorry, Alvin...it-...it was an accident."

"...It's alright, Simon...I know it was accident..."

"It-...it's just that I-"

To Simon's surprise, Alvin stopped him mid-sentence by kissing him. Simon blinked once, and then, like Alvin, closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. They continued the kiss by pushing their tongues into each others' mouths, and then having to end it because they needed to breathe. They both gasped for air, looked shyly at each other, and smiled. They looked into each others' blue eyes, and both blushed brightly. Alvin sighed contently. Surprisingly, he'd never felt more relaxed in his whole life.

"...So, how long have you felt this way, Si?"

"...I don't know. I guess I always have."

"...Same here. I guess it's true: those who always argue with each other usually 'like' like each other."

"Yeah...I guess it _is_ true."

"Kinda ironic, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Dave couldn't get us a babysitter, he told you to look after me and make sure I didn't get into any trouble. And, just look at us now, little brother."

Simon gave him a sly look.

"What? You think I'm a goody-goody two-shoes?"

Alvin shrugged, not wanting to hurt Simon's feelings.

"Well, kinda..."

Simon shook his head.

"Oh, Alvin...You have no idea."

Alvin grinned and returned the sly look.

"So, Si...What have you done?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to suspect anything when I get you."

Alvin's eyes widened, and Simon laughed.

"I'm just kidding about the last part, Alvin; I just wanted to see the look on your face. You're really neurotic, you know that? But seriously...I'm keeping that information to myself."

Alvin folded his arms, and gave Simon a hurt, angry look.

"Fine...I didn't want to know anyways."

Simon smiled, and put his arm around Alvin's shoulder, holding him up against him. He leaned over and kissed Alvin's cheek, and then whispered what he did in Alvin's ear (I'm not telling. It'd be no fun. Think of it for yourself). Alvin's eyes widened, and he grinned at Simon.

"You didn't..."

"Oh, believe me...I did."

Alvin gently rested his hand on Simon's shirt over his chest, and grinning slyly, gently tapped it with his fingers. He looked up at him.

"You know Simon...All this talk of causing trouble has really got me turned on..."

They started making out, when Dave walked in. He stood there, staring at them. They finally noticed him, and looked up at him. He rubbed his eyes, shook his head in shock, stared at them for a few more seconds, and then fainted...

"Alvin! Stop dropping him!"

"I'm sorry, Si...He's just really heavy!"

"Look, we have to carry Dave back to his bed, and make it look like he was sleeping so he'll think it was a dream! If you keep dropping him and wake him up, he's going to suspect something!"

"But he's heavy!"

"Would you rather drop him, let him wake up, and let him realize it wasn't a dream?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then stop freakin' dropping him!"

Dave slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed his head. It felt like he'd hit it on something hard. _What am I doing in the bed? I could've sworn I was just getting home from the store, and then...Oh my god_. Dave jumped out of bed, and looked at himself, confused. He was wearing pajamas, and he'd been covered with his blanket. He was about to go see Alvin and Simon, but before he did, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He shook his head, confused; all the groceries had been put up. _Did I go to sleep and dream it all?_

Dave shook his head again, and walked back upstairs to see Alvin and Simon. He opened the door, and looked inside. They, along with Theodore, were still awake, and were watching TV. He walked inside, and they all said "hi" to him. He smiled, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Hi, fellas...Look, I need to talk to Alvin and Simon. Theodore, can you please give a second?"

"Sure, Dave."

Theodore got up, and walked out of the room. Dave rubbed the temples of his head, sighed, and looked at the boys. They both looked at him, confused. _Am I really gonna do this?_

"Um, boys...I have to ask you something."

Simon smiled innocently.

"Sure, Dave...What is it?"

"Well, it's just...I had a sick dream, and I just wanted to make sure it was a dream."

"What was it about?"

"It was...Were you two making out earlier?"

They both looked like they were about to gag, and Alvin glared up at Dave.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Alvin, language! Look, it's just...It seemed like it wasn't a dream."

"Dave, we're not gay; we have girlfriends, you know."

"I know, it's just...You know what? Never mind; I shouldn't have even asked you. I mean, it was just a dream after all. I'm sorry, boys; go to bed."

Dave shook his head a final time, and walked back to his room, back in their room, Alvin and Simon grinned at each other, did a high-five, and kissed before Theodore came back into the room. When he did, they all went to sleep. Before they fell asleep, however, Alvin and Simon grinned and blew a kiss to each other a final time...They had their own little secret. And, neither had any intention of letting Dave or Theodore know...

END

Note: This was my first Alvin & The Chipmunks fanfic that wasn't rated M, and, to my surprise, I actually enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! PS: For those who have MySpaces, look up the groups "David Seville Fans", which is a group I started in honor of Ross Bagdasarian Sr. (David Seville), and "People Who Think Alvin & The Chipmunks Are Hot", which, well, explains itself, and please join! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
